


Suits

by orphan_account



Series: Childhood Memories [12]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Best Friends, Drabble, Drabble Collection, Fluff, Growing Up, M/M, Prom, Young, Young Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-26
Updated: 2013-03-26
Packaged: 2017-12-06 14:20:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/736637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Harry is 16 he takes Louis to his prom.<i></i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Suits

When Harry is 16 he takes Louis to his prom. They’ve been together openly for 6 months now, although they were secretly dating for a while before that until the older boy was ready to come out with him as a couple. It’s not been perfect, of course, and they’ve had to struggle through homophobia just as they expected while out on dates, although thankfully not while at school, but they’ve done it together and that makes every ignorant comment worth it for them. Now it’s the ‘Year 11 dance’ as his school likes to call it, but that all the students know of as the prom, and the teenager is determined to make everything perfect for his boyfriend after what he’s put up with simply for them to be together, starting with the outfit that he let his partner pick out for him when they went shopping a few weeks ago. The suit is grey wool with a cream shirt and matching shoes that make him grateful for the great fashion sense that he can only presume must be the result of the 18 year old’s upbringing in a household full of girls, however he’s currently more interested in what his companion will be wearing this evening as he waits eagerly outside his own bedroom door for the other teen to exit in the outfit he may or may not have spent hours stressing over choosing with Gemma. The two of them are getting ready at his house to avoid the masses of Tomlinson sisters, who would doubtless want to take a hundred and one pictures of their brother _not_ in a football kit, but he’s desperate to be able to capture some images in his own head of what the older teen actually looks like. When the door finally opens his mouth literally falls open: Louis is also dressed in grey, although his suit is a darker shade than Harry’s and is made of a satiny material that compliments his shiny shoes and plain white shirt. Combined with his tanned skin and cerulean eyes, there’s no doubt in his mate’s mind that he is totally fit.

“How do I look?” he asks jokingly, doing an ironic twirl that inadvertently shows off his arse in the well-fitted trousers, and his boyfriend is surprised he can control himself when the boy of his dreams is stood in front of him looking more gorgeous than ever. Pulling on the lapels of his partner’s jacket, Harry drags him towards him and crashes their lips together in order to relieve the passion that’s been building up inside of him at the sight of the older boy in a suit and the nerves that have been eating away at him during the week leading up to tonight about whether everything will be as perfect as he’d hoped.

“Gorgeous,” he tells him when they eventually pull away, and he means it completely. “You look gorgeous.”

“You don’t look too bad yourself, Styles,” compliments the other teenager, taking in the grey bowtie that has been added to the outfit with a nod of a approval before settling his eyes on the plump red lips in front of him and going in for another kiss. However before he can quite make it, there’s a long pale finger in the way and the 16 year old is shaking his head and pointing to the clock with his free hand.

“Nuh-uh, save the kisses ‘til later, Lou, it’s almost 7 o’clock already!” Huffing at his failed attempt to get his tongue down his best friend’s throat before the set off, the slightly shorter youth reaches for his jacket that’s hanging on the back of the door and grumbles to no one in particular while his companion bounces down the stairs.

“It doesn’t matter if we’re a bit late, does it? No one’s meeting us there, Zayn and Liam said they’d just see us around so…” Apparently Harry has been listening to his rambling after all because just then he calls up from the doorway and Louis can almost hear the grin on his face.

“But I’ve arranged special transport for us!

“Special…” Intrigued, the older teen neglects to do up the buttons of his jacket in favour of taking the stairs two by two until he skids to a halt at the bottom as he takes in the sight of the black stretch limo parked outside. His boyfriend beams at him, knowing that everything is going exactly according to plan and feeling so pleased with himself that he’s managed to impress his partner on their special night, then takes his arm and walks him to the back door of the car.

“After you,” grins the younger man, determined to act the true gentleman, and as his companion clambers in he waves swiftly back to the living room window of his house where he knows his mum will be standing and probably doing something stupidly sentimental like crying. Once the two of them are strapped in and the driver has pulled out of the driveway, he turns to his date and is shocked to see genuine tears of happiness forming in the year 13’s eyes.

“This is perfect, Haz,” mutters Louis, resting his head on Harry’s shoulder contentedly, and it’s all the younger man can do not to punch the air because, yes, it kind of is.

That night they laugh and dance and kiss and make out in darkened corners because Louis manages to persuade him that it’s unthinkable not to do so at your prom, and no one cares at all that they happen to be two guys doing all this together. Later on they make love for the first time, and as they fall asleep in each other’s arms Harry’s last thought is that he never wants to stop doing that because it’s too mind-blowing to discontinue.


End file.
